royals_renownedfandomcom-20200213-history
Theo Lerene/Supports
Klaus Lerene C: Theo: Hey, Klaus! Long time, no see. Klaus: Oh. Yeah… Sure has been. Theo: Where’s Princess Marcella? Aren’t you supposed to always be with her? Klaus: I am. For the most part… She’s ill in bed, and she asked me to slip out and fetch her a book. Theo: You’re off to the library, then? Can I come with? Klaus: If you must. Theo: Great! So, what kinds of books does Princess Marcella like? Maybe I can help you find something. Klaus: She prefers fanciful tales… Histories, stories of epic quests, legends and mythology, things of that sort. …I didn’t know you cared for reading. Theo: Er… I don’t, really. But I had to read up a lot on military history and strategies as part of my training. It grew on me after a while. Klaus: Right, you still want to become a knight. You’re almost done with your training, aren’t you? Theo: Yep! You’ll come to the knighting ceremony, right? Klaus: If Lady Marcella isn’t ill, then I shall be there at her side. C support achieved. '' '' B: Klaus: Damn it… Theo: Whoa, look who it is! Didn’t expect to run into you again so soon. Then again, you’re probably here in the library all the time, and I’m not… Klaus: Good evening. Theo: So, how did Princess Marcella like the book I picked out for her? Klaus: She… she loved it. She sent me off to see if there was a sequel, or continuation… In the meantime, she’s reading it all over again. Theo: Ha! Well, that’s the second best news I’ve heard all day. Klaus: What’s the best? Wait… You’re going to be knighted. Theo: You bet! How’d you guess? Klaus: You haven’t done anything but train for this moment for as long as I’ve known you. What else could be the best news you’ve heard? Theo: Guess you’re right. Okay, about the books… Don’t think there’s a sequel, but there’s this other one I read that Princess Marcella might like… Now what was the title…? Klaus: …I’m proud of you. Theo: Huh? Klaus: You heard me. Now, tell me about this other book. Theo: …Right! B support achieved. A: Klaus: Theo. Theo: Oh, hey Klaus! What is it? What do you need? Klaus: Do I have to need something in order to speak with you? Theo: Er… No, I guess not. Klaus: I just wanted to extend my, er, heartfelt congratulations to you. For your knighting. Theo: Heh, thanks! I’m glad Princess Marcella was well and you could both make it. You know what this means, right? I’m one step closer to catching up with your status! Klaus: What do you mean? Is this a competition? Theo: No, no! It’s just… I mean, our parents… One of their sons is a knight, and the other retainer to a princess… Klaus: … Theo: They’d be proud of us, you know. Klaus: You’re in no position to say that. You were three when they died; you don’t even remember them. Theo: Well, you were only a baby, so I think I knew them better than you did. I just know they would be. They loved us. Klaus: I don’t believe you. Theo: …Why not? Klaus: If… if they loved us, then they’d still be here. If they loved us, you wouldn’t have nightmares and my hands wouldn’t be shaking. It doesn’t matter, though. The feelings of dead men are worthless. Theo: To you, maybe, but not to me. But if you only care about the opinions of the living, then… I’m proud of you too, little brother. Klaus: That… that means a lot. You know that I, um, hold the… deepest respect for you. Theo: Aw, is that the closest to an “I love you too” that I’m gonna get? Klaus: Don’t push it! A support achieved. Category:Support Conversations